Rose Tyler, defender of
by cremela
Summary: Rose's been in the parallel dimension for 2 years now. She's getting used to the fact that the Doctor can't come for her, but then she meets a familiar stranger... but is he all that he seems? Is even Rose? some 10Rose. probably spoilers for every episode
1. Prolouge: The Hawk

Hiiiiii cremela here! my first fanfic!!!!! dances for joy I've waited over 4 months to get my account and nearly 3 months to post this story! I have already written Chapter 1, as well as this prolouge, but I'll post chapter 1 tomorrow just to keep you in suspense! Honest, hands on heart! Okay, I promise on my entire collection of books, my library card _and_ my Doctor who adventures magazine and freebies that I will post tomorrow! Hooray for the Christmas holidays!!!!

Disclaimer:

I do not own

Doctor Who

Therefore please

Do not sue

Dedicated to: My amigo and fellow Doctor Who maniac, the red vampire!!! (the red vampire is not her fanfiction account name! just to clarify)

And now enough of my ramblings and on with the story!!!!

* * *

**Rose Tyler, Defender of…**

**Prologue: The Hawk.**

He had been observing her quietly. For months he had watched her like a hawk. He had been there form Bad Wolf Bay, already the TARDIS was beginning to make mistakes. He needed her to be healthy for the journey, otherwise she would not survive. And he needed her, he needed her so badly... Everything was prepared. It was time to move in…

* * *

yes, I know it's short! chapter 1 isn't much longer! but I think chapter 2 will be longer... 

anyway, I i'll be working on a Christmas Doctor who Fanfic too for a Christmas Pressie, but if I don't get reviews for the prolouge or chapter 1, then I won't post it! so there! be good if you want Cremela Santa to give you a Present this year!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: The Doctor

Hi! Cremela again! See, I promised that I would get Chapter 1 up today!!! A big thankyou to montypython203 who was my only reviewer :( please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Doctor.**

"Rose."

"Excuse me."

"Rose."

"Please. I need to get to work."

"ROSE!"

"I NEED T-how'd you know my name?" Rose paused.

"Don't you remember me Rose?" the man looked a mixture of surprise and hurt.

"No. I don't. Now can I please get to work!" Rose walked away "_Creep_." she muttered under her breath.

"Rose. Don't you remember the TARDIS then?" Rose stopped.

_No, it couldn't be. Could it?_

"D-doctor?" Rose forced out.

* * *

I probably won't be getting Chapter 2 up before Christmas, but in the meantime I have 3 ideas for my Christmas Doctor Who story; an explanation for all this thick fog aronud England, Southern Ireland, Wales (and as far as I can tell from the weather maps on the news, the rest of Northern Europe), someone tampering with time to stop any form of Christmas, or a family Christmas where Jack livens things up a bit!

It's your choice! Review to vote! Closing date Saturday 23rd December 2006, 00:00 (Saturday 23rd December 2006, 08:00 for me.)

Adeo for now, loyal readers, and the next chapter will hopefully explain thing a little more clearly! Don't forget to press that little button to vote and review!


	3. Chapter 2: The Songs

DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! BLOOMIN PARENTS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Songs**

Rose was still hurting. Sometimes at night she almost cried out in frustration. But these episodes were few and far between. On the whole, Rose thought she was coping rather well. But a few months after Bad Wolf Bay, she had begun hearing songs. These were sometimes happy, sometimes sad, but invariable to do with her or the Doctor, or both of them. Together. They gave her hope. The times that this happened were at first every night, but slowly they decreased to only about two a month. They were sung between 9:50 and 11:55 at night, even once at 2:10 am. Rose didn't lose too much sleep waiting up every night for them though; she soon found that she woke up as soon as they began.

At first they were like dreams; where when you wake up the next day, you can remember what the dream was about, but not exactly what happened in them. At first Rose would remember the songs at various, apparently random points in the day, but as time wore on, she was able to recall certain lyrics that she was able to memorise when she heard them. She never wrote them down though; it felt as if it would be like openly showing that you hated the knitted jumper some old relative had obviously spent some time or effort in getting.

Rose's mum could only hear the songs in a whisper, and only clearly if she held Rose's hand. Mickey only felt the presence of the songs.

Whenever Rose remembered the songs, she would always break down in tears. It was not only because the songs were so beautiful, but that they reminded her of times with the doctor. This was awkward at work, or when she was out with her friends, who as a result, all thought that something was wrong at home. Only her mum, Mickey, Pete and Jake could be trusted not to think she was crazy. Jake hadn't come to Bad Wolf Bay because he had been on the trail of some fake cyberman sightings, which had turned out to be a few teenagers messing about in tinfoil trying to scare the people at an old folks home.

At one of the meetings that they had together for old time's sake they were talking about the songs.

"Well, I think the reason that only you, Mickey and Jackie can hear these songs is that you're from the parallel dimension, and me and Mr Tyler aren't." Jake had reasoned.

"Jake, we've been over this about a million times, you and Mickey can call me Pete!"

"Sorry Mr Tyler." Jake and Mickey chorused like kids at primary school.

"Yeah, but why can't little 'Zanna hear it?" Jackie asked, walking in with Rozanna in her arms.

"Mum, don't call her that! If she gets used to being called Zanna that's just asking for trouble!" Rose had protested.

"And just why is that?"

"If she gets bullied at school then they'll almost certainly call her Zanna banana!"

"Well, if she does then those kids that tease her like that'll be in real trouble when I get my hands on them!" Jackie said protectively.

"Jackie, you're forgetting that Zanna was born in this dimension. She might have more that half your genes," Pete recalled the first thing Rozanna had ever given him: a great big slap, as if to say 'it's your fault I'm out here!' "but I think the main thing that matters in this case is where you were born."

Mickey had been very quiet up to this point, but then, as if to prove he was no longer Mickey the idiot, he said.

"If it _is_ to do with whether we were born in our dimension or not, then why can I hardly hear it at all, and Rose is getting it loud and clear? It can't be to do with the TARDIS; otherwise Jackie would be the one who could barely hear anything. I think it's something to do with you, Rose, your mum's your mum, so she's much closer to you than me… um… yeah…" Mickey lapsed into silence while everyone thought about this new revelation.

"Hold on a minute! If the songs _are_ from our dimension, then that means the Doctor didn't close the gaps between our universes… and that means we can still get through!!!" Rose had exclaimed.

"Rose, dear, I'm so sorry, I don't think that we _can_ get through. Even if these songs _are_ from our universe, it's been a few months; the Doctor would probably have been able to find the gap in that time with that machine of his, and come through to get you if it was big enough. He sent you away twice so that you could be safe; I saw how much being apart from you hurt him sweetie; if there was any chance he could get back to you he would take it." Jackie had said, cuddling her daughters.

And so the months had passed. Sometimes Rose had seen someone in the street that looked like the Doctor, and had been thoroughly embarrassed, but had eventually stopped going up to people, just quietly willing the Doctor to find her.

Finally, it appeared her patience and belief had been rewarded.

**Chapter 3**

"D-doctor?" Rose forced out. She turned around. And...

"Rose." He smiled. And Rose ran into his arms, sobbing.

"Oh my- I thought I'd never... I thought I'd never see you again! "Rose cried, sobbing into his jacket.

"Rose, I'm so glad to see you too." He whispered into her ear. Then, looking up "Rose, darling if we go into a cafe somewhere we can talk this over, people are beginning to stare."

"Oh. right." Rose noticed the staring witnesses to their reunion and went a bright strawberry shade of red.

In a conveniently placed moondollars Rose sat at a round table for two next to the window.

"Here. One cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake for you, and one caffè Americano for me."

"Thanks, Doctor." Rose said, sipping her cappuccino. They both drank their coffees in silence. Rose was the first to


End file.
